


Heroes in a Half-Shell

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meme response for this prompt: Teal'c: "Daniel Jackson! I believe I have found a movie better than Star Wars!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes in a Half-Shell

Teal'c barreled into Daniel's lab waving a DVD and talking entirely too loud. "Daniel Jackson! I believe I have found a movie better than Star Wars."

  
Teal'c seemed genuinely amazed at his discovery but as far as Daniel was concerned, it could have been anything. He'd never been a big Star Wars fan outside of an adolescent crush on Carrie Fisher.

"Do tell." Teal'c didn't tell, he simply handed the movie to Daniel. Okay, this certainly wasn't what he expected. Sure he'd heard of it but he couldn't remember if he'd actually seen it. "Isn't this about radioactive turtles? And a rat?"  
  
"It is a tale of four heroes  fighting to eliminate injustice in the world," said Teal'c.  
  
"So they're not radioactive?"  
  
Teal'c took back his DVD so he could point to each possibly radioactive turtle as he named them.

 

"This is Raphael, he frequently relies on sarcasm and is considered anti-social and rebellious. Donatello is a brilliant scientist and inventor. Leonardo is extremely courageous with a strong sense of honor and justice. Michelangelo is sensitive and well-liked." Teal'c paused, waiting for something. "Do you not see the similarities?"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To SG-1 and our fight against the Goa'uld."  
  
"Uh, no, Teal'c. Is this like Jack's Burns as a Goa'uld thing?" Daniel never really got that. Actually, as far as he knew, nobody else got it either. Jack had a unique mind.  
  
"They live below ground."  
  
"So?"  
  
"They battle megalomaniacs and alien invaders."  
  
"They're turtles, Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c nodded, pleased for some reason by Daniel's comment. "Indeed," he said. "They are in fact, heroes in a half shell."  
  
  
****added in commentfic****  
  
  
"So Teal'c thinks we're like the Mutant Teenage Ninja Turtles."  
  
Jack emptied his beer bottle-the bottle Daniel was pretty sure he'd only opened two minutes ago and headed to the kitchen. "We so are," he called to Daniel from the top of the stairs. Sam just shrugged. She wasn't stupid enough to get involved and Daniel wondered why he'd even brought it up. He'd probably regret it later.  
  
"They're turtles," Daniel told Sam just in case she didn't know.  
  
"Yeah. I got that. Thanks, Daniel."  
  
Right, it was part of the title and everything. Daniel counted the empty bottles next to his chair. Three times. "I think I had too much to drink."  
  
"I agree." Jack snatched Daniel's half-full bottle away as he walked back to the couch. "You're driving him home," he told Sam.  
  
"I took him home last time."  
  
"Yeah, well. I live here."  
  
"That is in no way fair, sir."  
  
"I know." Jack patted her on the thigh. "I'm okay with that."   
  
"You really think we're like turtle ninjas, Jack?"  
  
"Sure, they're just like us. Except for the turtle part."


End file.
